Good bye friendly days
by Lady Elly
Summary: L'ère mangemorienne débute, sous le règne impitoyable du Lord Noir. Il va falloir s'adapter et survivre, ou mourrir. Futur DGHP :
1. Ivresse mangemorienne

Chapitre premier. 

« _Encore une bouteille_ », tonitrua allégrement Goyle en égarant malencontreusement sa main sur le fessier joliment rebondi de la serveuse. Après tout, quel mal à cela ? Des soldats restés tapi si longuement dans l'ombre, à attendre le retour du Lord Noir, pouvaient au moins fêter dignement leur victoire ; et la bouteille d'hydromel était restée vide trop longtemps déjà. La jeune femme passa rapidement derrière le comptoir d'où elle sortit trois bouteilles poussiéreuses, espérant bien malgré elle qu'ils tomberaient tous ivre mort avant d'avoir à les resservir. 

Ainsi les Mangemorts fêtaient-ils copieusement l'arrivée au pouvoir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus communément connu par la communauté magique sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il y a deux mois de cela, Albus Dumbledore était enfin tombé. Le grand mage blanc avait titubé, entraînant dans sa chute un Ministère de la Magie déjà chancelant et laissant la voie parfaitement libre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, on s'était attendu à un mouvement de résistance. : Poudlard avait même été fermé et la _Garde de l'Ombre_, nouvellement instituée, semait une terreur sans pareille sur l'ensemble du territoire. Mais, contrairement a ce qui avait pu être prévu, les insurgés s'étaient fait plutôt rare. C'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait, sans heurts. Et c'est cette absence de contestation spontanée, ces soirées trop calmes, qui, plus que tout, inquiétaient Draco. Son verre d'alcool vide fermement serré dans son poing, il soupira.

- _D… déjà sur la touche, Dray ?_ Hoqueta joyeusement Pansy en se lovant un peu plus contre Crabbe.

- _L'hydromel qui passe mal_. Répondit-il en feignant le malaise. _Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, chérie._

Un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière et Draco regagna sa chambre. La porte fermée à double tour, il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit. Impossible de penser distinctement. L'alcool n'y était pourtant pour rien. Il ferma les yeux. Le Maître avait fait fort en le nommant à la tête de la _Garde de l'Ombre_ ; une punition à la hauteur de son incompétence. Il aurait seulement suffit de tuer Dumbledore, suffit de lever cette foutue baguette. Il aurait simplement suffit de prononcer l'_Avada Kedavra_. Alors, peut-être le Maître aurait-il accepté de le cantonner à poste de paperasserie. Mais il avait fallu qu'il faillisse… 

« _Je sens bien que tu regrettes, Draco. Mais comment te faire confiance après ce que tu m'as fait ? Comment ? Sais-tu le nombre de sorciers de nos rangs qui m'ont supplié de se voir confier cette tâche si délicate, si vitale ? Le sais-tu seulement ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas cédé. J'ai voulu faire de toi le membre le plus prestigieux de notre corps renaissant. Tu aurais été le bras vigoureux, le poing puissant et fatal. Mais au lieu de te montrer digne de moi, qu'as-tu seulement fait ce soir-là ? Rien. Tu t'es lamentablement pissé dessus, comme un gamin. Tu m'as fait honte, Draco. Tu m'as tellement déçu. Mais soit, puisque c'est toi, je vais te faire le privilège de te guérir de tes accès d'humanité. A partir de maintenant, tu dirigeras la Garde de l'Ombre, et chaque jour tu allégeras notre monde parfait du fardeau de ses impurs, chaque jour tu répandras leur sang. J'ose espérer que ta loyauté envers moi aura raison de tes faiblesses, que ta cruauté enflera avec le nombre des parasites que tu auras éliminé. Et rappelle-toi :, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bon Saint Maritain dans mes rangs. Ceux qui éprouve de la compassion ; je les tue_. »

Draco frissonna. Aucune échappatoire si ce n'est celle de passer à l'échafaud. Pas encore un tueur, mais bien loin d'être un héros, il s'endormit lourdement sous l'écho des rires gras de ses compagnons.


	2. Essayons

Chapitre deux.

POV : Sidée, nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Vous voulez rire, j'espère ? »

Je tape fébrilement – inutilement ? – du poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. C'est de la folie. De la folie pure ; ou peut-être sont-ils simplement devenus stupides ? Suffit-il juste que leur grand gourou soit absent pour qu'ils perdent tout sens commun ? 

Aucune réponse. 

La Granger se contente de me lancer un regard compatissant par-dessus l'épais grimoire dont elle a entamé la lecture. Le plus jeune Weasley, lui, caresse machinalement le pelage roux du chat lover sur ses genoux. Je dois être en plein délire. Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils rester si impassibles quand des dizaines de personnes tombaient au-dehors ?

- Sidée, tu sais mieux que personne qu'on ne peut rien tenter tant qu'Harry n'est pas de retour. 

La colère retombe aussi soudainement qu'elle m'ait apparu. A quoi bon poursuivre la discussion ? Je sais déjà pertinemment ce qui va s'en suivre – non pas que j'ai hérité de quelques dons de la grande Madame Irma. Mais après six semaines de cohabitation, on a vite fait de connaître sur le bout des doigts les discours de Granger. Je l'imagine déjà psalmodiant littéralement le mot « _prophétie_ » en rejetant sa chevelure éparse en arrière, une once de mysticisme dans la voix. Encore et toujours cette foutue prophétie dont elle ne se lasse pas de parler depuis mon tout premier jour sous ce toit. Je ne comprends pas. On me l'avait pourtant dite – pour reprendre les paroles exactes de Rémus – « brillante élève » et « sorcière d'exception, malgré son jeune âge » ; alors comment les dires d'un vieux professeur de divination sénile ayant un peu forcé sur le Whisky Pur-Feu, peuvent-ils avoir pour elle la moindre importance ? Bon, pour Weasley, ça se comprend déjà bien mieux : un garçon sympathique, je ne nie pas, mais pas très débrouillard. 

- Si le notre grand Potter a été chargé par Merlin, par Morgane ou par n'importe quel autre entité supérieure et fictive - et je dois bien t'avouer que je me contrefous de savoir de qui il s'agit – de se charger de cette peau de serpent de Voldemort, on pourrait au moins s'occuper des Mangemorts, essayer de limiter les dégâts. Le grand manitou n'est rien sans sa crasseuse main d'œuvre.

- Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles. Répondit Granger en empêchant par la même occasion son fidèle compagnon de prendre la parole. Nous devons nous préservez un maximum pour la bataille finale, afin de pouvoir appuyer Harry tant que possible le jour J. 

- Putain Granger. Ca fait bien deux mois que Potter ne donne plus de nouvelles. La possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas ne t'a encore jamais effleuré ?

- Tais-toi.

Hermione secoue faiblement la tête de gauche à droite comme pour mieux se dégager des paroles que je viens de prononcer : se voiler la face et faire comme si de rien n'était, s'inventer des échapatoires et éluder cette vérité trop douloureuse. J'avais déjà attendu trop longtemps. Quitte à perdre ma vie, peut-être aurais-je déjà pu en sauver une dizaine d'autres ? A bien y penser, je n'ai pas plus de mérite qu'eux dans cette histoire. Ma passivité me dégoûte.

(Une demie heure passée – chambre de Sidée)

J'ai un nœud dans la poitrine, une pesante impression de vide. Bien sûr l'Ordre est primordial, ses décisions absolues. Et quand la règle est de garder position au quartier général jusqu'au retour de Potter, je ne peux que m'y plier. Mais tout tangue en moi, cette nuit.

Je me souviens encore le visage maladif de Rémus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je n'avais gardé qu'un souvenir diffus de cet homme éprouvé par les aléas d'une existence trop accidentée. Son visage me semblait avoir pris une vingtaine d'années. Pourtant sa dernière visite ne remontait pas si loin : six ans exactement. Six ans depuis le décès de Maman. Ils avaient été bons amis tous les deux, et en y repensant avec plus d'attention, il me semble que leur apparente pudicité dissimulait autre chose, de plus précieux encore que les heures passées à discuter ensemble ou que les joyeux dîners rituels du dimanche soir. Ainsi, après un silence prolongé de plusieurs années, il était de retour, plus éprouvé que jamais. Je l'avais invité à rentrer sans aucune hésitation. Une boisson, Rémus ? Non, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à siroter un thé citron en se rappelant avec nostalgie le bon vieux temps. Ce soir-là, son regard couvrait une gravité que je ne lui avais encore jamais connue jusqu'alors. 

« Je sais que du temps à passer depuis la dernière fois, Sidée. Dieu que tu as grandi. Tu es devenue une ravissante jeune femme de dix-neuf ans à présent – si mes comptes sont exacts. Evidemment, tu ne me dois plus rien, mais en désespoir de cause, j'aurais une faveur à te demander. »

Et me voilà maintenant, membre permanant de l'Ordre du Phénix, chargée, avec les autres résidants, de co-organiser la résistance contre le Lord Noir. Et quelle organisation, Merlin ! Je balaye furtivement ma chambre du regard. C'est assez rustique en fin de compte, mais cela ne me dérange pas : un bureau dont le vernis s'écaille par endroit, un lit au matelas défoncé et une minuscule commode d'un autre âge. Il faut absolument que je sorte, que je me bouge, ne serait-ce que pour m'apaiser l'esprit. Ne serait-ce que pour me persuader de ma relative utilité. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire au dehors. Des vies à sauver, des Mangemorts à tuer, des pièges à tendre, je ne sais pas.

J'attrape la cape maladroitement déposée sur le dossier de la chaise, et empoigne ma baguette que je range précautionneusement dans ma poche intérieure. C'est peut-être de la démence de partir seule en pleine nuit, mais c'est déjà plus sensé que de rester ici. Ma baguette, une sacoche contenant quelques onguents magiques dérobés à Ste Mangouste, et une écharpe. J'observe une dernière fois la pièce, histoire de voir s'il ne me manque rien, recule de quelques pas et…

- T'as l'intention d'aller quelque part ? 

Je me retourne affolée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec la tignasse flamboyante de Weasley Junior. Mais quel con celui-là, me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Je soupire de soulagement. Un peu plus et mon cœur lâchait. Je le toise avec insolence :

- Oui, je sors. Je vais essayer de freiner, comme je peux, la folie meurtrière de l'autre mégalo de Mage Noir.

- D'accord.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, je m'apprêtais déjà à répondre. D'accord ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre ? Je m'attendais plus à un : « Non, ne fais pas ça ou je vais le dire à ma Mio-mione », venant de sa part. Je suis bluffée, agréablement. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi stupide qu'il n'y paraît ? Il me demande simplement s'il peut m'accompagner, paraît-il qu'il s'en voudrait si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression ? Peut-être n'est-ce que ce qu'il m'arrange de ressentir ? Son regard me semble pourtant étonnement résigné. Alors, essayons. Essayons de changer les choses cette nuit, à une échelle moindre, et même si c'est la dernière fois.


End file.
